Together We Run
by babybeluga747
Summary: Smillan Fic! Series of one shots with Matt and Karen and their progressing relationship. All one shots are unrelated and with real people, not the characters. Mostly fluff and silliness with a bit of angst mixed in. Hope you enjoy!
1. Spin the Bottle

Spin the Bottle

It was the last day of filming for series six. The Wedding of River Song had just been completed. The entire cast and crew had gotten something to drink. Some of them had a little too much.

"Kaaaaareeen, Arrrrthuuuuuuur," Matt said drunkinly. "Wanna play spin the bottle?"

"We aren'tinhighschoolMatt!" Karen said, slurring her words.

"Please?" he said, pouting like a child. "It'll be fun!"

"Fine," said Karen.

"Fine," said Arthur. The three of them went into a side room, taking an empty wine bottle with them.

"Arthur you spin first," said Matt. Arthur spun. It landed on Matt.

"Ew! Nooooooo," said Arthur. Karen giggled maniacally.

"You have to!" she exclaimed. "You have to you have to you have to!"

"Fine!" Arthur sloppily kissed Matt somewhere near the mouth. Karen screamed with joy.

"Now you, Matt" said Arthur. He spun and it landed on Karen. The look in Matt's eyes changed from humorous to determined. He pinned her to the wall and started kissing her hard. She kissed him back. Arthur was confused. Their kiss was escalating quickly. Matt was moving his hand to the bottom of her shirt when the door opened. Steven Moffat walked in.

"If you two do anything in here, I swear, I will make you come into work tomorrow and clean it all up!" Karen giggled and Matt blushed.

"Sorry Moff," said Matt. "Nothing was gonna happen, don't worry." As they left, Matt shot Karen a look saying that if he had his way, something certainly would have happened.


	2. Midnight Kisses

Midnight Kisses

It was New Year's eve. The cast of Doctor Who was having a party. It was 11:50, so they had ten minutes until the clock struck twelve. Matt, Karen, and Arthur were talking about the filming they had completed yesterday, Asylum of the Daleks.

"I thought Jenna did a really good job," said Karen. Arthur nodded.

"I agree. It'll be interesting to work with her, Matt," he said. Matt smiled and gave a small nod, but even for him, Karen and Arthur leaving was incredibly emotional. He didn't want them to go. They chatted for a bit longer and then turned their attention to the T.V. and the New Year's special that was on. The people on the T.V. started doing a countdown from 20.

"20! 19! 18! 17! 16! 15! 14! 13! 12! 11!" The cast joined in at ten.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!" People were all kissing eachother on the cheek, but Matt believed that a midnight kiss should be done properly, and knew who to give it to. He grabbed Karen and kissed her right on the lips. Karen at first was shocked, but she quickly got used to it. She quickly started to love it. She kissed him back, and for a moment it was just them. Everybody else in the room was nonexistent just for the minute of that kiss. When they broke apart everyone was staring at them. Karen bit her lip and blushed. Matt tried to cover it up.

"And a happy new year!" he said. Everyone laughed and returned to mingling. Matt turned back to Karen.

"That was nice" she said.

"Yeah," he said

"Maybe we should...do that again sometime?" she asked tentatively. He smiled.

"You bet."


	3. The Phone Call

The Phone Call

It was the end of the second day of filming Bell's of Saint John. Matt and Jenna were getting to know each other and their acting styles more and more. And all though he thoroughly enjoyed working with her, he missed Karen and Arthur. Badly. They had become his best friends. With Karen he felt something even more. He entered his flat and sat down on the couch. He put his head in his hands and sighed. He needed to call her. He flipped through his contacts, found "Kaz" and dialed. She picked up after the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kaz. It's Matt."

"Oh, hi! Good to hear from you Matt," she said cheerily. "What's up?"

"I miss you," he said. His voice was low and sad, close to breaking.

"Oh Matt," she said. The tone of her voice had changed greatly. "I miss you too."

"I like working with Jenna, but it's not the same as you and Arthur. You guys were my best friends." Karen felt her heart breaking further and further.

"Yes, you were mine too. I miss you both, every day." A few tears streamed down her cheeks. She was thankful that he couldn't see it.

"I, yeah. I miss you so much." Matt was crying himself.

"Matt, I'm sorry, I have to go," she said. She didn't, she just couldn't hurt like this anymore.

"Bye Karen."

"Bye Matt." Matt sighed. He should have told her he loved her. He needed to. Now he might not get the chance. And on the other end, Karen was holding her phone to her heart.

"I love you Matt," she whispered to herself. But it was too late for anyone to hear.


	4. Mistletoe

Mistletoe

It was Christmas Eve but that didn't matter. The Doctor Who cast was still filming. At the end of the day, a few bottles of wine had been brought out. Some members of the cast were tipsy to say the least. Matt, Karen, and Arthur had already done their fair share of silly things. They were all packing up and changing so they would be ready to go home. Karen was walking out towards her car when she ran into Matt.

"Heeeeey," she said, exaggerating the "e" as she was still slightly drunk.

"Heeeeey," he said, imitating her. She punched him in the arm. He punched her back.

"You suck," she said.

"And you are just the most pleasant person ever." She giggled. He smiled at her. "Have any plans for Christmas day?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Just meeting up with my family. What about you?"

"Same, yeah." They walked in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was pleasant, lovely. Just like everything was when they were together. They were walking through a doorway when Matt stopped and motioned for Karen to stop too.

"What?" she asked. He pointed above their head.

"Mistletoe." Karen rolled her eyes, but smiled despite herself. The two of them leaned in

and shared a sweet and passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, they smiled and leaned their heads together.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back. And then they kissed again.


	5. The Footballers

The Footballers

Matt had a mission. They had a weekend off of work and he was going to teach Karen how to play football. Sure he can't pursue it anymore because of his back but he could still kick a ball around. He and Karen found a field with a goal. It had been sunny when they left but by the time they got there it was pouring rain. The only thing that Matt had in his car were two large rain ponchos, so that's what they wore.

"I look like an obese duck," said Karen, stretching out her arm to admire her yellow poncho.

"Yes," said Matt. "Yes you do." She scoffed.

"Shut up! You look no better!"

"I know. Now come on, let's play." He grabbed a ball out of the car and they walked to the centre of the field. "Okay, so basic kicking technique. You should try to kick either with your laces or the inside of you foot, not the toe. Give that a try." Karen centered herself behind the ball and kicked the ball directly with her toe.

"Sorry! I told you, I'm rubbish at sports."

"No, no, don't worry, it's fine. How about this. I'm gonna kick the ball towards you and you try to block it."

"Okay!" He kicked the ball. She stretched her leg out to try and block it, but the ball just soared through the spot where her leg used to be. Matt laughed.

"Okay, maybe we can try goalle?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Okay, so go stand in the goal. Now you can use you hands to guard the ball. You might have to jump up or bend down though."

"Alrighty!" she ran off to the goal. Matt smiled. He loved being with her. He kicked the ball towards the right side of the goal and at a height where she would have to jump a bit but not much. She way overshot the jump though, and landed in the mud at the bottom of the goal.

"Karen! Are you okay?!" Matt ran towards her. Karen was lying on the ground. "Karen, please, are you okay?" Karen then smirked and dragged Matt down. He landed on top of her, and she rolled over so their positions were flipped. And then they were kissing. They rolled in the mud, kissing in delight. Karen pulled apart for a brief moment.

"Well, it's good that we're wearing these ponchos," she said. "Otherwise, we would have gotten dirty."


End file.
